ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Legacy Chapter 2- New Ninja
2 Days Later* Sakura's P.O.V. It's been two Days and it's been stressful and hard...I hate training, I have to spar with Lloyd because everyone else is scared to spar with him and I'm basically the only girl on the team besides fro Nya, who I don't really talk to... "Boo!" Lloyd said, startling me "Oh my god Lloyd!" I said "Heh, sorry, I had to do that" Lloyd said, I just sighed "It's fine, just don't blame me when you do that again and I'm holding coffee and I spill it all over you!" I joked, we both laughed a bit "Heh, Okay" Lloyd said. Jay walked over to us smirking "Guys, it's sparring time...Good luck Sakura" Jay said "Oh god no..." I said, I have never beaten Lloyd at sparring and he's pretty proud of it "Heh, come on Sakura... Fight me!" Lloyd said "Fine..." I said, We were already in our Gi's(Mine's Purple) so we didn't need to change "Heh, don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Lloyd said "I won't go easy on YOU" I said, he just smiled "Okay then" Lloyd said, when Wu gave us the signal to start(We aren't allowed to use Powers BTW) I immiedeitly threw a left hook at Lloyd, which he unsurprisingly dodged. Lloyd then tried to kick me but I grabbed his foot in time, I kept at this Doging his attacks thing for a while, and then a straight up tackled him, and since the Match ends once one partner gets the other to the ground..I WON! "Wow...I didn't know you were THAT determined to beat me..." Lloyd said "Dang, new girl's got Moxie!" Cole said, I just smirked "Yeah Yeah, you beat me THAT round" Lloyd said, getting up off the floor "Heh, Well you've beaten me every other time so..." I said * 1 hour later* Lloyd's P.O.V. It's been an hour, we still can't find her! "Sakura?!" I yelled through the back ally's of Ninjago City "Lloyd we're not gonna find her" Jay said "We can't give up, what if she's in trouble?!"" I said "Shes tough Lloyd, tougher than most of us, she'll be okay" Kai said "No, I can't give up! Not on her!" I said, I cared too much about her... I couldn't let her die out here because I gave up! "Lloyd, do you...love her?" Jay asked, I blushed a little at this question "W-What..?" I said blushing like a strawberry "Do you love her?" Jay asked again "I-I mean...she's nice and..P-Pretty, but..." I could barely get any words out "Oh my god! You DO" Kai said 'I-I Never s-said that!" I demanded "Why else would you care so much?!" Cole said "H-Hello? I'm looking for my sister" a young voice said from behind us, she had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she looked a little like Sakur but she was much younger, probably between 8-10 "Oh, who is your sister then?" Jay asked "Her name is Sakura, Sakura Suzuki" The girl said "What's your name?" I asked "F-Fuyu" The girl now known as Fuyu said "Well, Fuyu we're actually looking for her too, she joined us 2 days ago, also, we're the Ninja" Jay said "W-Wow! That's amazing!" Fuyu said God, will we ever find her...? Category:Stories